1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer and more particularly to a plastic bag printer.
2. Prior Art
A prior art printer is shown in FIG. 4. Such prior art printers include an upper rotary wheel A and a lower rotary wheel B that allow plastic bags to be fed therebetween. A blanket wheel C receives the engraved design and prints such on plastic bags. A plate wheel D carries the engraved design and transfers that design with the ink received from a wheel E to the blanket wheel C. The wheel E is disposed partially in an ink tank E1. A plurality of adjusting screws F are provided to adjust the interface between the wheels. The circumferential size of the blanket wheel C is equal to the length of each plastic bag G to be printed. Therefore, every time the blanket wheel C rotates through a cycle, each plastic bag G receives the printed design. However, if plastic bags G to be printed have a different length, then the blanket cylinder C should be changed to one that has a different circumferential size, to match the bag length. Otherwise, the engraved design will be printed on the plastic bags G unevenly.